This invention relates to the field of machines for performing splitting operations, in connection with the preparation of fire wood and the like.
Traditionally, wood blocks are split lengthwise by the impact of heavy axes, if the wood splits readily, or by the use of wedges or splitting mauls driven into and through the wood by sledges. While picturesque, this is a very laborious and time consuming procedure, and with the advent of hydraulic power various splitters have been developed for hydraulic operation. Such machines are designed to cause relative motion linearly between a workpiece to be split and a splitter element, it being known to hold either stationary while the other is reciprocated.
Very great forces are required to split workpieces, particularly where the wood is very knotty or the grain is twisted. The end of the workpiece is seldom perpendicular to the grain, so that the force at the entering line of the splitter element usually has one or more components transverse to the relative motion. Such forces tend to distort the mechanism and to cause binding between relatively movable parts, increasing the load on the driving system and shortening the life of the machine. These disadvantages are increased when it is attempted to split in both directions of the machine line.